


The BVB Invader with scientifically proven perfect face

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Swearing, brief mention - Freeform, lil bit, lol, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc admits that he actually hates taking pictures with Thiago..."do you have to look this fucking good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The BVB Invader with scientifically proven perfect face

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while I was half asleep this morning and couldn't resist from writing it!

"I hate taking pictures with you"

Thiago raises an eyebrow at Marc in a questioning manner as the Catalan swipes through the selfies they just took for Marc to post on twitter. 

"Do you have to look this fucking good?" 

Thiago barks out a laughter but Marc just ignores him and keeps coming back and forth on wich picture to use, "look who's talking, 

You do realize you have a scientifically proven perfect face structure right? Marquinhos you look good even when you're not aware of your picture being taken!" 

Marc arches an eyebrow at him and chooses to ignore him as he swipes from one picture to the other "which one?" Thiago cringes at the one where he's eyes look weird "not that one" he says pointing at it. 

"I like this one, I'll post this one." 

Thiago rolls his eyes as Marc posts the picture where his eyes seem to have no life and his smile is saying 'I really don't want to be here'.  


Marc had moved over to Thiago to take the picture, which was in Thiago's bed, the thing is though that they had taken the picture already and Marc was still with his shoulder and back pressed against Thiago's shoulder and his chest.

Marc was mumbling as he wrote what he'd like to accompanied the picture but then he'd delete it all shaking his head, his bottom lip in-between his teeth. 

"For fucksakes, Man" 

Thiago grabbed the phone and started typing then he hit 'tweet' without getting an opinion from Marc himself. 

"From France, with my friend @Thiago6!-" 

Marc stopped reading and turned to look at Thiago "why do I call you friend but I'm a _BVB INVADER_ " Thiago chose to ignore him, again. 

"With all the desire in the world to start the @EUFAEURO Hashtag dream, Hashtag vamos" 

Thiago was half paying attention to Marc, half paying attention to the movie they were playing on the tv, in French. 

"The thumbs up are because I'm doing a thumbs up on the picture," 

"No shit" 

"But what about the other one?" 

"It just means you're strong enough for this and you're ready, I guess." 

"You guess?" 

"What if it means something else?! What if its a secret thing for everyone to know 'hey, I'm gay' or something?" 

"Hey, you _are_ gay" 

"They do not need to know that, I have to delete it Thiago!" 

"Chill" 

"Did you just tell m- oh my god" 

"Only I need to know you're gay, I know. But honestly Marquinho it doesn't mean anything like that, its just a flex, its not a secret meaning of the gays. 

The rainbow maybe, but not the flexing bicep" 

Marc laughed and leaned further into Thiago's chest, Thiago threw his arm over him to pull him in closer. 

They were both enjoying the silence that took over them. Thiago just let out a sigh and relaxed at the quiet that seemed to never be whenever he roomed with the parrot that is Marc. 

"What the fuck are you watching" 

Thiago groaned putting his hand over Marc's mouth, shaking his head knowing it was too good to last anyways he replaced his hand with his mouth. Surely, that kept Marc quiet at least until Thiago's mouth was somewhere lower, then there was no such thing as 'silence'. 

It got even worst when Thiago's hips would make the bed frame hit the wall and it seemed like Marc wanted to be louder than it, with his screams and moans. 

\- 

"Please, remind us to never room you two together, ever" 

 

Thiago smirked at Sergio and Marc blushed, "why? You can join in on our fun if you'd like" Marc looked up with wide eyes at Thiago and then at Sergio. 

Sergio must have noticed the look he was wearing because with a chuckle and the shake of his head he politely turned them down, saying he had his own fun, looking over at Iker who was talking with De Gea. 

Marc's blush deepened and Thiago's smirk turned into a knowing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick look over but there might still be some gramatical errors!
> 
> I apologize.  
> Other than that I really hope it's enjoyable!  
> Thank you! <3
> 
> BASED ON! [Marc's tweet](https://twitter.com/MarcBartra/status/740900343559639040?s=09) and  
>  [Thiago's tweet](https://twitter.com/Thiago6/status/740836951205548032?s=09)


End file.
